<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13 year olds are the meanest people in the world by LilisBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255745">13 year olds are the meanest people in the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks'>LilisBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Johnny is flustered, M/M, Mild S3 Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Karate Dads, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, most likely, oblivious Daniel, this might be crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>13 year olds are the meanest people in the world, they will make fun of you, but in an accurate way. They will get to the thing that you don’t like about you.</p><p>Anthony LaRusso may not know karate, but he doesn't pull any punches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13 year olds are the meanest people in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is the first work I'm posting for Cobra Kai so any inaccuracies or mistakes are all my own.</p><p>This was born out of a conversation with <a href="https://tylerdurdenss.tumblr.com">tylerdurdenss</a> on tumblr and I couldn't not write it. <a href="https://tylerdurdenss.tumblr.com/post/642256910933016576/wonderwolfballoon-i-didnt-want-to-spam-the">Here</a>'s the link to the post if you wanna see it but its basically based on the John Mulaney bit about 13 year olds. And he's right, so I put both Daniel and Johnny at the mercy of Anthony and well, this is the result.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’ve been going strong with the joint Dojo for a while now, having been able to work together in perfect balance, teaching both offense and defense without killing each other. However, they still bickered constantly, especially about names for their dojo, so they could register the kids at the All Valley Tournament. Johnny was adamant against Miyagi Do, stating that was Daniel’s and they needed something for them, while Daniel absolutely refused to be associated with the name Eagle Fang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“Eagles don’t have fangs, Johnny.” “Fuck you, LaRusso, that’s a badass name.”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t where their relationship ended, as in order to fully mend bridges and accept the other in their lives Daniel had proposed they had weekly dinners, the Larussos with Johnny, and Miguel whenever Carmen had a late shift. The absence of Robby still weighed heavily on all of them, but Daniel was convinced they would get him back after the tournament. They just had to be there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was their 5th dinner together, and by now they had worked out a perfect rhythm. Miguel and Johnny would arrive at 7, having gone home to shower and change after class, with Johnny carrying the bottle of wine Daniel had given him in the afternoon especially for this dinner. While Johnny looked particularly good whenever he put in the effort, Daniel would be lying if he said it was his favourite look. He preferred Johnny after training, sweating and looking exhilarated and eager… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda would open the door for them, while Daniel was still busy in the kitchen and Miguel would politely greet her before going in the search for Sam, who would be by the garden looking at the sky. Johnny and Amanda would talk about work, with Amanda going over gossip at the dealership that Johnny pretended to understand. For his part, Anthony would be in his room, playing some video game Daniel could barely keep track of until his mother called for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a well oiled routine, if Daniel said so himself, and one of the best things out of his week, alongside seeing the kids improving and growing alongside Johnny. He was happy his family and karate were finally at peace with each other and all was good on their way to be perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner started as usual, with Anthony’s nose buried in his video game while eating distractedly every now and then. Daniel wanted to say something, get him to engage, and while usually he would refrain from doing so wanting to avoid the inevitable fight, he wanted Anthony to be part of their bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony, could you please put your game down and engage with others? The world does not revolve around a small device.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he would’ve punched himself on the face. But at the time everything seemed perfect, as Anthony merely rolled his eyes before turning off the device. He sent a small smile at Amanda and Johnny, both sitting at his right and left respectively, feeling proud of his accomplishment. Amanda just shook her head while Johnny tried to hold back his snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were good times indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner went on as usual, with all of them laughing and joking about little anecdotes about the dojo, like Demetri and Hawk trying and falling from the balance wheel or Sam training under Johnny for offense and Miguel training under Daniel for defense. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves, Amanda holding the glass of wine in her hand and looking more relaxed and peaceful than Daniel had seen her in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question,” Anthony said as they were eating dessert, tiramisu because Johnny had mentioned a while ago that he had never tried it before. “What do the little bonsai mean? I mean they’re everywhere in your dojo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are about self discovery and choosing how to grow, clearing your mind of everything that clutters it,” Johnny said casually as he continued eating the tiramisu, looking as delighted as Daniel knew he would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t in his mind at the time, because Johnny remembered. At the start of their alliance, they had talked about their mentors and why they taught the way they did. Johnny told him about Kreese and why the Cobra Kai mentality when used correctly and without ill intent could be applied to do good while Daniel told him about Mr Miyagi’s lessons and what they meant to him at the time.Johnny had apologised for the bullying and the beatings, and Daniel had forgiven him. But they had never talked about it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered?” Daniel couldn’t stop himself from asking, as he was mystified. Johnny looked up from his plate with a strange look on his face. But as their eyes met, it was just the two of them, the rest of the world forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remember Daniel, I’m not an idiot,” Johnny whispered without heat. “I remember everything you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re much more than you believe Johnny, but that’s not what I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, that’s gay,” Anthony said, breaking the spell, “it was just a simple question, but wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped all over him and was suddenly aware </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… wait, we’re not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, please stop, you’re embarrassing everyone by denying it,” Anthony continued as he looked at Johnny and him without flinching. “Hey, no judgment here, it’s cool of you to have a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was very pale, with his eyes wide open and frozen in fear. Daniel wanted to reach him and make him forget about everything, but he was keenly aware of the four pairs of eyes looking at them. Johnny’s breathing was coming rapidly and he opened and closed his mouth several times before abruptly closing it and standing up in one movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I just remembered I… left my… my cat in the… the oven, of course so I… have to go, yes, I have to go,” Johnny stammered as he nodded, like in a trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei… you don’t have a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but the cat, you know?” Johnny continued, ignoring everyone’s eyes as his face started regaining color, but a bright red one instead of its usual one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Miguel said, after he exchanged a confused look with Samantha and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, kid, stay,” Johnny said as he put on his jacket, still refusing to look at anyone, “I can come pick you up later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already done, sensei, and you need help with your cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny finally looked up, with his eyes looking in disbelief at Miguel, who was the perfect picture of innocence and sincerity. Daniel finally understood why Johnny had never stood a chance against this kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Johnny spat as he made his way to the door, “Thanks for dinner, it… was nice, yeah nice,” he added as he looked at Amanda but refused to look at Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that they left, leaving behind a heavy silence on the table. Daniel had been so busy looking at Johnny that he was only becoming aware of the blush on his own cheeks. Amanda had a wide smile on her face, while Samantha had her eyes open in shock but amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that your boyfriend is gone, can I return to my game?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Daniel didn’t have it in him to fight him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hoped you liked it!</p><p>Kudos and comments feed my soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>